Hari Hari Sepi
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU – Abyss Gakuen. Seorang gadis berekspresi datar itu sedang sendirian sepulang sekolah, tidak adakah orang yang mau menemaninya? For PH FFIC EVENT di FB, R&R?


**-=Hari-hari Sepi=-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Parody, Drama

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts bukan punya saya, kalo saya yang punya, ga bakal ada istilah Abyss, adanya Bantar Gebang.

**Summary : **AU – Abyss Gakuen. Seorang gadis berekspresi datar itu sedang sendirian sepulang sekolah, tidak adakah orang yang mau menemaninya? For PH FFIC EVENT di FB, R&R?

**Warnings : AU, AT, OOC, CRACKFIC, GONTA-GANTI POV.**

**

* * *

**

_KRIIIIIIING_

Bel akhir sekolah berbunyi di sekolah itu, Abyss Gakuen. Hari ini hari Kamis, sore yang redup—walaupun tidak ada tanda awan hujan terlihat setitik pun di kanvas biru bernama langit. Diantara banyak murid, ada seorang gadis yang terlihat simpel—mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu sedang asyik dengan headphone yang bertengger di telinganya seraya ia mencari tempat duduk kosong di halaman sekolah itu. Setelah ia mendapat tempat duduk, ia melepas headphone-nya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

* * *

**-['That Girl' POV]-**

_BRUK_

Akhirnya Echo mendapat tempat kosong untuk duduk. Hari ini cukup padat juga jadwal Echo, walaupun tidak sepadat biasanya. Mari kita cek jadwal hari ini, emm…mana buku harian Echo…?

_SRAK SRAK SRAK_

Hrrm…hari ini tidak ada jadwal kendo karena Xerxes-senpai tidak ada, tidak ada jadwal klub musik karena Alice-kaichou sibuk rapat kerja…hari ini bukan jadwal Echo kerja sambilan di Rainsworth Market juga…eh?

Kosong, kosong, kosong…

Apa! Dari jam pulang sampai jam makan malam nanti waktu Echo kosong? Sama sekali!

M-masa Echo pulang kerumah Nightray! Pasti Vincent-niisan akan membudaki Echo lagi! Sebal!

Oh Echo belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Echo adalah Echo Nightray. Echo anak pungut keluarga Nightray, sudah 10 tahun Echo diasuh keluarga Nightray dan Echo punya kakak—Gilbert-nii, Vincent-nii dan Eliot-nii. Keluarga Nightray adalah pemilik sebuah panti asuhan terkenal jadi mereka mau memungut Echo. Echo tidak enak hati pada mereka, jadi setelah sudah beberapa tahun ini sejak SMP, Echo mencari kerja sambilan di Rainsworth Market dan tinggal terpisah dari mereka.

Tetap saja setiap Kamis Echo harus singgah ke rumah Nightray. Tapi sekarang Echo merasa bosan dan bosaaaan bila langsung ke rumah Nightray. Apa tidak ada yang mau menemani Echo ya?

Ah, update BM dulu deh.

"_Lagi kosong nih, anyone?"_

…

Oh! Echo punya ide! Gimana kalau Echo menelpon yang lain aja?

* * *

**-[Normal POV]-**

Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan handphone-nya secara full, Blackberry Gemini Curve. Ia langsung menekan 'contacts' dan mencari-cari nomor yang bisa ia hubungi.

Xerxes Break-senpai

_TUUUT…_

Kita bisa sadari kalau Break tidak memakai NSP.

_TREK_

"Break, jangan dibuka!"

"Kan tadi kau bilang ini milik kita berdua…"

_SREK_

"Tapi ini kan—!"

"Walaupun punyamu, aku juga mau mencobanya. Tolong biarkan aku mencicipinya sedikit…"

"Tidak mau! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ooh~ apa harus kujilat paksa ya? Kau mau ya, Sharon? Fufufu…"

"TIDAK, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAA—K… JANGAN DISITU, BREAK!"

"Oh-ho? Mau kujilat lebih banyak lagi ya? Atau kalau perlu kugigit?"

"Break…tolong jangan…tol—AAAH!"

"Aaah, enak sekali…benar-benar lezat sekali punyamu, Sharon,"

"X-Xarks-nii, hentikan!"

Sang gadis yang mendengar dialog itu dari seberang telepon, hanya bisa berekspresi sedatar-datarnya. Ia berada dalam keadaan haruskah ia menutup telpon itu atau terus mendengarkan Sharon dan Break yang (tampaknya) sedang ber-'ehem'.

"Wah, hapeku nyala, errm? Echo-chan? Wah kepencet toh ternyata…"

"…" begitulah reaksi Echo.

Break nampak memencet tombol speaker hapenya dan mulai bicara.

"Halo? Echo-chan, ada apa?"

"Umm…tampaknya kalian lagi asyik, maaf Echo mengganggu…"

"Ti-tidak kok, Echo-chan!" tiba-tiba Sharon dengan tergesa-gesa nyeletuk.

"Kalian sedang apa disana?" tanya Echo hati-hati.

"Kami? Ini di Rainsworth Market," ujar Break simpul.

"Oh—Hah? Kalian melakukan 'hal itu' di Market?"

"…Apa maksudmu, Echo-chan? Kami ini lagi berebutan Magnum," Break terkikik. "Magnum yang dijual di sini tinggal sebungkus, rasa kesukaannya Sharon, Chocolate Almond. Aku belum coba jadi aku juga mau, yaaa…rebutan deh!"

"Xarks-nii jahat! JAHAT!" tampaknya Sharon sudah mempersiapkan harisen untuk menggetok kakak tirinya itu.

"Hahaha, jangan pukul aku, Sharon! Nanti kuganti kok, tenang saja,"

Tampaknya, si gadis hanya salah paham.

Mereka berdua sedang berebutan Magnum. Tau Magnum apaan kan? Yak, es krim produksi Walls yang lumayan terkenal di kalangan remaja, tersedia dalam 3 rasa dengan harga mencapai sepuluh ribu rupiah. Kenapa author malah nangkring promosi disini? Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"O-Oh, kalau begitu maaf mengganggu kalian…Echo permisi…"

_TREK_

_

* * *

_

**-[Echo's POV]-**

Ya ampun, Echo sudah salah pilih kontak.

Sebaiknya Echo tidak berpikiran aneh lagi…pasti ini efek dari kumpulan komik di bawah tempat tidur Vincent-nii yang tak sengaja Echo baca. Kalau begitu kontak berikutnya…siapa?

Gilbert Nightray-nii

_TUUUT…_

_TUUUUT…_

_TULALIT, TULALIT_

Nomornya Gilbert-nii tidak aktif ya? Oh iya, kan kemarin baru saja di blokir karena Gilbert-nii nggak pernah isi pulsa. Nomornya yang satu lagi deh, mari Echo coba.

_TUUUT_

_TREK_

"Halo? Oh, ini Echo, kan? Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk di ruang OSIS bersama Kaichou—"

Syukurlah, tampaknya Gilbert-nii lebih normal dari Xerxes-senpai.

_BUAGH!_

"Gilbert, lanjutkan!" teriak suara didekat Gil.

"Ka-Kaichou, kau jangan pake acara lempar-lempar majalah Cosmopolitan punya Vincent(?) deh! Aku cuma angkat telpon sebentar!"

"Biarkan saja telpon itu, aku mau kau cepat lanjutkan yang tadi!"

"E-Eh? Bu-bukannya kau juga sudah capek?"

Echo tarik kata-kata Echo barusan. Ini juga tidak normal.

"Memang aku capek, tapi aku masih mau lagi! Kau laki-laki kan? Kau harus memuaskan keinginan perempuan! Dan seorang fukukaichou harus menaati semua peraturan kaichou!"

"I-Ini telpon dari Echo,"

"Kita selesaikan ini dulu baru kau boleh telepon," sergah Alice gusar. "Ayo cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Echo merasa dikacangin.

"…Umm, Gilbert-nii?"

"O-Oh, halo Echo? Maaf tapi Kaichou melarangku untuk menelpon jadi…sampai nan—"

"Gilbert-nii sedang apa dengan Kaichou?"

"Aku dan Alice? Kami sedang main Wii Sport yang ada di Nintendo Wii," jelas Gil. "Daritadi skor kami 2-2 jadi harus ada set tiebreak,"

"Oh, kalau begitu Echo permisi,"

_TREK_

…Sebaiknya sampai rumah nanti Echo banyak istigfar. Semua imajinasi Echo jadi liar, ini semua salah komik yang ada dibawah tempat tidur Vincent-nii.

Echo harus menjernihkan pikiran…huff…sebaiknya Echo menelpon Elliot-nii.

Eliot Nightray-nii

_TUUUT_

_TREK_

"Echo-chan? Ini aku, Reo," ucap suara diseberang telpon.

Kok yang pegang hape Eliot-nii jadi Reo-san?

Echo pun bertanya. "Mana Eliot-nii?"

"Re-Reo—nnh, su-sudah belum?" terdengar suara 'indah' Eliot-nii terdengar didekat telpon.

Kok rasanya ini adegannya ada di salah satu karangan milik Vincent-nii di notebooknya?

"Sedikit lagi, Eliot-kun…"

"Tapi…nnh, a-aku sudah tidak kuat…aku sudah mau keluar…"

"…"

Echo hendak memencet tombol merah. Tetapi rasanya Echo mau mendengar apa aktifitas yang dilakukan Eliot-nii dan Reo-san.

"Re-Reo…cepat…cepaaat!"

"Sabarlah Eliot,"

"GRR-RAH! CEPAT KELUAR DARI WC! AKU JUGA MAU PIPIS!"

_BRAKK_

Sunyi.

"Kau dengar kan, Echo-chan? Kami sedang di WC Umum, kami ngantri karena kebelet," jelas Reo dengan nada senang.

"Kalau begitu Echo akan telepon nanti ketika Eliot-nii sudah selesai, sampai jumpa Reo-san!"

_TREK_

Hari ini hari terburuk Echo, entah kenapa Echo selalu menelepon orang yang salah. Aah ada apa sih hari ini? Padahal Echo cuma mau teman untuk ngobrol—bukan cuma ngobrol sih. Tidak ada yang menemani Echo. Echo sedang bosan, bukan bosan lagi mungkin.

Apa Echo harus menelepon Vincent-nii…?

Vincent Nightray-nii

_TUUUUT…_

_TUUUT…_

_KLEK_

Ada seseorang mengangkat :

"…Ah, Vincent-san, hapemu bunyi,"

"Hnn…Ada-chan, tolong lanjutkan lagi di leherku…"

"Tapi ini telepon untukmu, Vincent-san," Ada menolak. "Lagipula, lehermu sudah basah dan merah sekali, masih mau?"

"Paling cuma dari Echo kan? Bilang saja aku sedang tidak ada,"

"Kok tahu ini dari Echo-chan?"

"…orang kontak hapeku cuma ada 10 kok!" jelas Vince. "Pasti Echo lagi sendirian jadi dia minta aku temenin,"

Echo seketika ingin memukul Vincent-nii. Dasar narsis! Echo ingin bicara sih, tapi sebaiknya Echo tutup saja, mereka sedang asyik…

"Emm, kemejamu kubukakan ya, Vincent-san?"

Tunggu, sepertinya Echo harus mendengar lebih banyak.

"Kok? Biar aku saja yang buka sendiri, memang kenapa?"

"…Aku ingin kau tetap rileks, jadi, boleh ya?"

"Loh? Bukannya kamu ngerokin aku cuma di leher?"

"Oh iya ya…bukannya masuk angin itu pusatnya di punggung?"

"Memang sih, tapi leherku agak pegel-pegel jadi aku cuma minta ngerokin leher,"

"Jadi berikutnya punggung ya?" seru Ada. "Balsemnya mau Balsem Lang apa Balsem Otot Geliga?"

_PIP, _Echo menekan tombol merah dan menghela napas panjang. Ternyata Vincent-nii lagi dikerok, tumben, biasanya Echo yang disuruh ngerokin Vincent-nii—Yah, biasa masuk anginnya sering kambuh.

Tidak ada kontak lagi yang bisa Echo hubungi. Sial, sebal, sedih.

Echo terpaksa harus langsung ke rumah Nightray…ah! Echo mampir aja dulu ke Barma Gift Shop, biasanya tiap Kamis ada barang baru distok! Kebetulan nih~ oh ya, sekalian jalan, update status BM dulu deh…

"_Bosen nih… jadinya otw to Barma Doll Shop!"_

Eh kok ternyata ada BM masuk di BB Echo daritadi? Coba dicek sebentar.

_Oz Vessalius : Halo Echo-chan, lagi ngapain?_

INI DARI… OZ VESSALIUS-SAN! INI DARI OZ-SAN!

Wuah, maaf ganyante…bentar, bales dulu.

_Echo Vessalius : Oh, Oz Vessailus-san, selamat sore. Echo lagi mau ke Barma Doll Shop._

Kalian mau tau siapa Oz Vessalius-san? Dia teman baik sejak kecil—ah, pokoknya sohibnya Gilbert-nii. Walaupun kuntet, Oz-san itu baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung! Pokoknya Oz-san itu lebih dari Gary-stu buat Echo. Yang paling bikin Echo jatuh hati itu ada dua, pas hari penerimaan siswa baru dan pas hari festival musim panas! Aaah~ Echo certain dikit ya?

Pas Festival Musim Panas itu, Echo jalan-jalan sendirian di taman sekolah. Yang lain pada asyik sama pasangan, Echo yang jomblowati ini duduk sendiri di taman itu eeeh…tiba-tiba Oz-san dateng, dia ngeraih tangan Echo dan bilang :

"Mau nggak nemenin aku jalan-jalan?"

AWWW SO SWEET! IMUT BANGET DIA PAS DISITU~ 3

Haduh, kok Echo malah curcol ya? Intinya, Oz-san tuh baik banget. Echo pengen bilang Echo suka sama Oz-san, tapi Echo gak berani.

_Oz Vessalius : Wah, sama dong! Aku juga mau kesana_

_Ada bentar lagi ultah jadi aku mau beliin kado_

_Kamu mau bantuin aku milihin kado? Hehe._

APA KATANYA~! ASDFGHJKL DIA MAU KESANA JUGA? Rejeki emang ga pernah diduga.

_Echo Nightray : …Baiklah_

_Tunggu aku disana ya, Oz-san_

_

* * *

_

**-[Normal POV]-**

Dalam hitungan detik, Echo sudah diperlihatkan sampai ke Barma Doll Shop—dan benar! Cowok pujangga hatinya sedang menunggu disana sambil mainan Blackberry Bold miliknya. Dialah Oz Vessalius, cowok berambut pirang yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dari tokoh utama kita sekarang.

"Ah, Echo-chan, selamat sore," ucap Oz dengan sopan di hadapan Echo.

"Selamat sore, Oz-san," dengan nada kaku Echo membalas. "Jangan panggil Echo 'Echo-chan', Echo saja,"

"…Ayo kita kedalam,"

_KRIETT_

Di dalam sana, hanya ada 2 orang—Liam Liunette yang menjadi clerk dan Rufus yang selaku kasir dan pemilik Barma Doll Shop and Sushi. Rufus sedang asyik dengan tehnya sementara Liam menyapa Oz dan Echo yang baru saja masuk.

"Hai Oz-kun dan Echo-chan, selamat sore," ujarnya basa-basi. "Kalian ada perlu apa hari ini?"

"Aku mau cari hadiah untuk adik Oz Vessalius-san, Ada-san," ucap Echo pada Liam. "Liam-senpai, apa ada barang baru?"

"Ooh…mungkin kau tertarik pada jam saku, Oz?" tanya Liam pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Hmm. Bolehlah, biar kami lihat-lihat dulu,"

Oz dan Echo berkeliling toko kecil itu sejenak sambil cuci mata. Melihat berbagai pernak-pernik dan aksesoris yang cocok dari usia berapapun dan gender apapun.

Echo menemukan pita biru yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini lucu…" tunjuk Echo pada pita biru itu.

"Ini pasti cocok untuk Ada," Oz mengambilnya. "Terimakasih, Echo-san,"

Dengan senyum, Echo hanya bisa membalas 'sama-sama'

Padahal sebenarnya ia yang lebih menginginkan pita itu daripada diberikan kepada Ada Vessalius.

Dunia memang kejam.

Oz membeli boneka beruang berwarna coklat (tenang, bukan pedobear) untuk Ada dan sebuah pita biru dan menuju kasir. Echo menanti hingga Oz selesai menunggu bungkusan kadonya selesai.

"Ah kebetulan, Oz," Rufus menyerahkan sebungkus plastik. "Ini ada Magnum titipan dari Pamanmu, Oscar,"

Ada 4 magnum dalam plastik, Oz menyerahkan satu ke Echo dan ia memakan salah satunya. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko lalu berjalan ke bukit kota Leveiyu itu.

"Wah~ ademnya!" ucap Oz seraya merenggangkan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Oz Vessalius-san?"

"Hanya untuk bersantai~ lagipula aku sudah lama tidak ngobrol denganmu, Echo-chan."

"O-Oh, begitukah?" Echo agak tersipu mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan dirumahmu? Pasti ramai sekali ya…"

"Ya seperti biasa Gilbert-nii senang membicarakan tentangmu, Vincent-nii sering buat boneka terus dirusak sendiri dan Eliot-nii selalu teriak-teriak kalau ia lupa nge-save Harvest Moon-nya,"

"Hahahaha mereka tak pernah berubah ya~" Oz tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memang, sangat menyebalkan…" Echo menghela napas.

"…Kau sudah berubah jadi orang yang ceria ya, Echo-chan." puji Oz. "Dulu saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali kau pendiam sekali sampai akhirnya kuajak main,"

"Ah, hehehe. Jangan mengingat dulu lagi," Echo mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tidak pulang, Oz Vessalius-san? Kan adikmu ulang tahun…"

"W-Wah, i-iya ya, aku lupa!" Oz berlari menuruni tangga. "Makasih ya, aku permisi!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP _dirasakan gadis beriris biru keunguan itu langkah kaki orang yang dicintainya pergi. Ia sesekali menutup matanya, merasakan desir angin sore melewati pelipis dan menyibakkan rambut pendeknya perlahan.

"…_Coba saja aku tidak mengingatkannya, pasti dia masih menemaniku sekarang…"_

Otaknya terus berputar-putar di topik yang sama. Meratapi dirinya, Echo yang kembali kesepian. Gadis itu berpangku tangan di besi pembatas bukit itu, melihat pemandangan kota sebelum mentari tak bersinar lagi untuk hari ini.

_SRET…_

Sebuah belaian lembut menyentuh rambutnya dari belakang, sontak membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Dengan pandangan setengah membelalak ia refleks menengok ke arah belakangnya.

…Ternyata itu adalah Oz Vessalius.

"O-O-O-Oz Vessalius-san! Kenapa kau masih ada disini bukannya—"

"Aku lupa menyerahkan pita ini padamu, jadi aku mengikatnya di rambutmu," Oz menunjuk salah satu sisi rambut Echo. "Kau bengong saja jadi aku tidak bilang…"

"Bukannya pita ini untuk…"

"Aku bohong," Oz tersenyum. "Kaulah yang lebih pantas memakai pita itu ketimbang adikku,"

Wajah Echo memerah seperti tomat. Gadis itu beku dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajah agar lawan bicaranya itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku duluan ya Echo-chan—"

"Tu-Tunggu Oz Vessalius-san!" Echo menahan tangan Oz.

"Ada apa, Echo-chan?"

_CUP_

"I-Itu hadiah karena menemaniku hari ini…sekali lagi…te, terima kasih!"

_WUSH _Echo kabur, sementara Oz hanya bisa cengo karena ciuman dari gadis tersebut.

Hari itu berlalu dengan manis. Setidaknya untuk mereka berdua, tetapi mungkin tidak untuk tokoh figuran yang lain.

* * *

**END**

Akhirnya kepost juga di FFn~ *lempar petasan*

Akhirkata, ada review?


End file.
